coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 85 (4th October 1961)
Plot Lucille has spent the night at the Rovers prior to her journey to Ireland with Sean and Shelagh. Annie doesn't think she should take her high-heeled shoes with her but Sean is determined to spoil her and relents. The Rileys give the Walkers the present of a geranium plant as a thank-you present. Elsie is in a romantic mood after the wedding and regales Linda and Dennis with gossip about the event. Linda drags out of her details of Bill Gregory but she puts on a show of being coy. Len thinks Bill is playing with fire. Minnie has a buzzing in her head after the party and takes milk stout for it despite being nagged by Ena for doing so, before buying one for herself. Ena reveals that Nona has given her notice in. The Rileys and Lucille depart on their journey. In Port Erin, the newly-weds enjoy coffee on the hotel terrace before a trip out to Douglas. The unwanted Mr Powell joins them and bores them with his chatter, not realising they are honeymooners and wish to be alone. Martha remembers her own wedding day. The Snug ladies discuss the forthcoming Over 60's Club trip to see the Blackpool illuminations which clashes with the Rovers' trip to Morecambe. The Hewitts send a postcard, thus revealing to the regulars where their honeymoon is. Len gives the Walkers a newspaper report about a brewery takeover bid. Annie hopes it means an modernisation for the pub. Alf is surprised that Len seems to have gone off Bill. A worn-out Linda has a headache and Paul's crying is getting to her. Ivan cheers her up with flowers. The Hewitts enjoy a moonlit night on the terrace after a day being bothered by Mr Powell. Len asks Bill if he's been honest with Elsie yet and is told that it's none of his business. Harry gets the hotel band to play When Irish Eyes Are Smiling. Seeing Bill about to go off with Elsie, Len tells his friend to admit to her that he's married but Bill silently refuses. Cast Regular cast *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Sean Riley - Harold Goldblatt *Shelagh Riley - Shela Ward *Nona Willis - Barbara Ferris *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Mr Powell - Stratford Johns *Waitress - Doris Collinge Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Cresta Hotel, Port Erin - Terrace and bar Notes *The first scene in Port Erin is established by a photocaption of the bay, supposedly Harry Hewitt's view from the terrace of the fictional Cresta Hotel. It was in reality taken from a vantage point above Shore Road near the location of the present day "Bay" pub. A later view of the sea at night is stock film. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The honeymooners get away from it all, but to the "Rover's Return" come rumours of change, and a rift between two old friends. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,778,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Martha Longhurst: "You know, I once had a buzzing in my head and do you know what caused it?" Minnie Caldwell: "No, Martha, what?" Martha Longhurst: "Me corsets was too tight. You wouldn't think, would you Ena, that taking your stays off would affect your brain?" Ena Sharples: "Just depends - some folks 'ave their brains in queer places." Episode 085